


[Podfic] there the true Silence is

by psocoptera, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has never been sentimental. So it shouldn't hurt so much that there's no body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] there the true Silence is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there the true Silence is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866611) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:03:19

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/there%20the%20true%20Silence%20is.mp3) (3.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/there%20the%20true%20Silence%20is.m4b) (1.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
